callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Contingency (mission)
Contingency is the twelfth level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Summary After Captain Price is rescued from the Russian gulag, he carries out a plan to end the war in the United States. Task Force 141 must secure a route to a docked submarine at the Rybachiy naval base near Petropavlovsk, Russia. The mission begins with the player and Price taking out patrols in the snowy woods. Follow his instructions to avoid alerting enemy patrols. The player will frequently encounter groups of two or more enemies; avoid them as much as possible, but if need be, the player will need to be fast on the trigger to take them out. Their dogs are especially dangerous since they can sniff the player out. At one point a BTR-80 will attack; follow Price into the woods to avoid its fire. The player will eventually regroup with the task force and initiate an attack on the sub base. The player can use the Predator Missile, especially against the helicopter, tanks, and enemies clustered near vehicles and explosives. This is quite effective. Price heads to the submarine, while the player will follow Ghost to a building to defend from the enemies. Ghost, who is unaware of Price's plans, warns Price that the sub's missile silo doors are opening, only to learn in shock that it was exactly as he planned. Price launches an SLBM with the intent to detonate it in the upper atmosphere as an EMP. The EMP ensures the survival of Sergeant Foley and his men from the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment in Washington D.C, but the shockwave from the EMP destroys the International Space Station. Tips * When Price tells the player to kill the dog and his handler, kill the handler first then the dog. The dog will always jump into an alert stance and pause after his handler's death, whilst the handler will react much quicker. If possible, shoot the dog through the handler's leg and then finish him off. * When Price tells you to take the guys on the left on the bridge, be ready to kill them,and another enemy Price usually hit but don't kill. * When Price spilts the targets between you and him, he has a tendency to not shoot the dog, so be prepared to take it out. *When attempting to kill the three man patrol, shortly after the four man patrol looks for you after the BTR tries to kill you, from the right angle it is possible to shoot to of the soldiers and kill them with one round before hitting the other. This saves a great deal of time and extra bullets as alerted soldiers tend to move about quite a bit. *If deciding to take out the extra-large patrol, wait for the last one to wander off behind a tree, kill him then the dog. Price will take care of the other one. Then either let Price kill the other two or sprint ahead and kill both. Or you can kill them at once with a granade launcher. *When in the village prior to the base, if you engage the enemy standing near the destroyed SAMs you should have destroyed with the predator before they could destroy it, and then hide behind the house on the left you should be able to use the Predator to take out great numbers of the spawning enemy. This is only possible if you were quick enough to destroy the SAMs before they destroyed the Predator, if you do this it makes clearing the village very easy as you can just use missiles on hidden enemies, *Also, firing towards the SAM before the village has a tendency to allow the player to use the first predator before Soap acquires the second one, even if the SAM "destroyed" it. Even if the missile fires and hits the UAV sometimes you can still use the UAV. *When Price tells the player to use a Predator Missile to soften up their defense, aim for the helicopter. *Keep the M14 EBR when covering Price. Alternatively, there is a Dragunov on the guardhouse where you are told to cover him from. *Trade the USP.45 for an enemy weapon, since later on in the level the USP will be next to useless when combating enemies at long ranges. *Before entering the sub base, make sure you grab a M240 and a RPG from the enemy. Walk around and collect RPG "ammo" until it's 4. Then use the fire the Predator Missile to the helicopter and enter the base. If you stay on the road which is at the right side of the entrance, an enemy truck will come to you. Use the RPG to take it out. On Veteran, get to the sub by entering the building to avoid the truck being spawned. After Price gets to the sub, DO NOT follow Ghost to the guardhouse. Shortly Ghost will say "Two Trucks to the East!". Use the Predator to take out the truck at the front, and the one at the back will be destroyed also. Then Ghost will say "More vehicles to the East! Use the UAV!" before your AGM is reloaded. Go to the road where the BTR was parking and wait for these vehicles to appear from the corner. Take out both of them, one truck and one jeep, with the RPG. If done successfully, this can dramatically reduce the number of enemies you face. *When Price tells the player to use a Predator Missile to soften up their defense's, aim at the tail of the hind. If it's at the right angle, done right, and do it straight away, the player can get the BTR that passes on the road underneath. Taking care of both vehicles that can do harm. *When you are on your way to regroup with Ghost and the rest of the squad,(right after you escape the BTR) go to the middle of the area (were there a group of trees are were you can hide) either go prone or crouch and make your way to the to the left side of the area were the pipeline is and crouch-walk (the enemies will not hear your foot steps if you crouch-walk) all the way were there is a large group of enemies are patrolling just past the small cliff. Keep on next to the pipeline and there is a small ledge that you need to go prone to climb. After you climb the ledge, you will be on a small hill that you can kill all your enemies on and they will not shoot back. (Except on SpecOps were the dogs MAY climb the slope in front of you and attack.) This is very useful on Veteran. Weapon Loadout In this level, the player starts with an M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle with a Silencer and a USP with a Silencer and a Tactical Knife. File:M14EBR.png|M14 EBR w/ Silencer File:USP.png|USP w/ Silencer and Tactical Knife Dropped by Enemies / Found in Level AK47.png|AK-47 (with or without Red Dot Sight or ACOG Scope or Grenade launcher) FAMAS II.png|FAMAS (with or without Red Dot Sight) AUG II.png|AUG HBAR w/ Swarovski Scope or Red Dot Sight M240.png|M240 w/ Heartbeat Sensor or ACOG Scope AA12.png|AA-12 w/ Holographic Sight or Red Dot Sight P90.png|P90 (with or without ACOG Scope) TAR21.png|TAR-21 w/ ACOG Scope Vector.png|Vector w/ Holographic Sight or Red Dot Sight USP.png|USP .45 RPG7.png|RPG-7 SPAS12.png|SPAS-12 SCARH.png|SCAR-H w/ ACOG Scope or Shotgun M16A4.png|M16 w/ Grenade Launcher M4A1.png|M4A1 w/ Grenade Launcher and ACOG Scope MW2_DRAGGY.png|Dragunov ACR.png|ACR (with or without Red Dot Sight) MG4.png|MG4 Intel Items *'Intel No. 31: '(1/3 Intel) After out running the BTR, head North near 3 men patrols and West of the oil pipe, under the parachute. *'Intel No. 32:' (2/3 Intel) At submarine base, enter building marked "33" at west corner, then immediately turn south. *'Intel No. 33:' (3/3 Intel) Take stairs up to helipad at North-West corner. Intel is located at the North-West corner of the helipad. Glitches *There is a glitch where the player can get out of the map. After the player assists in escorting Price to the submarine, turn to the right and at the corner of the building is a jeep. If the player approaches the front, they can see a "Press respective button to jump" sign appear onscreen. Although it is difficult to achieve this, it is not impossible. *The player can kill all enemies prior to assisting Price and just stay down the guardhouse. usually Ghost will talk and the team will respawn and run to the guardhouse. one can shoot predators at nowhere and MacTavish will say random things about killing an enemy. *Another way of leaving the map can be done by reaching the part where the player and Price are attacked by the BTRs. Begin running into the forest after Price, but be ready for him to turn around. When he does so, turn around and sprint back to the BTRs before he says anything. If the player gets the timing right, the BTRs will not attack them, leaving them free to run down the frozen shoreline. Note that the player can only go a certain distance in the direction of the opposite shore before the player dies automatically. *If the player shoots the submarine with missiles after Price goes inside, Soap will keep saying his messages like "He's down" indicating the player killed an enemy, even though the player is just shooting missiles at the sub. The enemy soldiers are still there, doing nothing. See the above video. *There is a glitch where the player can use Predator Missiles after his/her Predator is down. When you reach the ridge and Price says "Roach use the Predator drone" aim directly for one of the SAM sites and your Predator will be shot down but you can still use the Missiles from an Invisible source. If the player is fast enough in shooting down one of the SAM sites his/her Predator will still be flying. Even if the player succeeds in shooting the SAM site fast enough, Soap will still say "The second Predator is almost in position. Make it count, these things don't grow on trees." *It is possible to get inside the submarine and clear it out to help Price get to the launch console, you must follow him to the sub and board it. It is difficult to get into the sub, and if you misjudge the ladder you fall to your death. In doing this you can skip all of the enemy waves attacking the guardhouse and end the mission quickly. *There is a glitch where the player uses the Predator to kill the team( not ghost and price) when you proceed to the sub. Use the Predator to kil the Team around 7 times, after you've done that, Price and Ghost will automaticly come to the place where the Player and the rest of the team meet. Transcript See Contingency/Transcript Trivia See Contingency/Trivia. Video 400px Level Walkthrough es:Contingencia Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer